The Escape
by sailormoon9993
Summary: Set after the episode,"The Cats Bah." How did Penelope get back to Mew Orleans? Set before Penelope Falls In Love. I own nothing expect Jeanette, their father, and Mew Orleans!


Jeanette was at the doorstep of Pepe Le Pew's house in France interviewing him about the greatest love of his life. She knocked on the door and waited a moment until the door slowly opened.

"Who is it?" came a voice with a French accent from inside.

"I'm here for the interview." said Jeanette.

The door swung fully open. "Uh yes. Ms. Jeanette. Interview of my greatest love."

Jeanette entered the room to see everything all soft and plush. She grabbed a cigar and started to smoke it. She never really smoked, only when she was really worried about something. Right now, she was worried about her sister, Penelope Pussycat. She knew she was in this place, somewhere.

"I'm so glad you can come." Pepe went on. "You never looked more ravishing. Do you mind waiting one minute, golden girl, whi9le I slip into something more comfortable?"

Jeanette waited for him on a soft blue chair when he came out wearing a soft, but long, red robe.

"Alright, I am quite ready. Sit down, darling." he said showing her a seat on his long blue couch. "That's better. Cold champagne to warm you? For myself, I never found champagne necessary, but come, you are here to interview me about the greatest love of my life, yes? Very well. Come with me to the Cats Bah, a long time ago..."

Jeanette slipped the drink and smoked a bit of her cigar as she listened to his story. His story was ending now.

"...So at first, she was shy, so we had our little difficulties, a love misunderstanding, but we are inseparable." Pepe finished as Jeanette notices a long golden chain around his leg. she followed the link with her eyes to see the other end was chained to her sister's leg as she attempted to saw through the chain with a nail file.

"Are we not, darling?" Pepe asked Penelope as she shook her head yes and still tried to cut through the chain.

"I'd like to interview her too, if that is alright." Jeanette asked Pepe. "Alone."

"Oui, take all the time you would like." he told her as he went into the next room as the chain was long enough.

Jeanette went over to her sister to talk.

"Thank goodness you're here! You gotta get me outta here. Only been here for 3 hours and wanna get out of here!" Penelope whispered to her sister.

"Do you think you can last until nightfall because that's when I can help you the most." Jeanette whispered as low as she could.

"I think I can but you just got to get me outta here and back to Mew Orleans! I'm now sick of France because of him!"

"Don't worry. I have a plan. Just keep trying to saw through the chain."

"There's no chance I'll broke through by nightfall."

"Don't worry, I have something that'll do the job and we'll escape into the night."

"Thank goodness I have a sister like you."

"Ok, I have to go now." Jeanette said as she raised her voice. "Thank you for the interview, Ms. Pussycat. We'll make sure to publish it as soon as possible."

Pepe walked back into the room to see Jeanette off.

"Au revior!" He told her as he closed the door behind her.

Soon it was nightfall and Penelope refused to sleep in the same room as him due to "privacy" issues. He let her have the couch.

"Sis, where are you?" Penelope thought as she lied there.

Soon there was a tap on the window which was Jeanette who Penelope opened the window for.

"You got it?" Penelope whispered.

"Got it." Jeanette said showing her a laser pen which sliced right through the anklet without harming Penelope.

"Now let's go. I got Dad to get us a boat to Mew Orleans." said Jeanette.

The two cats escaped quietly through the front door and made a dash towards the harbor. But unlucky for them, Pepe heard the front door close.

"Penelope?" he called out when he noticed the chain had been cut.

"I guess my golden girl wants to now play hard to get. I can play too." He said as he rushed out the door, right behind the two girls.

The two girls were about a mile away from the harbor when Penelope heard a certain sound about ten feet behind them.

"Oh no! He's following us!" Penelope screamed.

"Well, time to use all that track training right now!" Jeanette screamed as the girls began to gain speed.

The girls finally reached the boat where their father was waiting.

"Let's go girls!" he said as the two girls darted on the boat as it pulled out of the harbor.

Soon the boat was ten miles away from France.

"Safe at last!" Penelope said, relaxed.

Three days later, the boat arrived in Mew Orleans where all the familiar sights awaited to Penelope.

"I missed you, Mew Orleans. Christmas is just a month away." Penelope said as everyone got off the boat and went home where she would now would live with her sister.

But the one thing Penelope didn't know that Pepe at the last minute grabbed a second boat to Mew Orleans and was now in America with her.


End file.
